retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Scratchpad ideas: My Little Pony
For copyright reasons, all Blu-ray and DVD specifications are just ideas and will therefore never be intended for publicity of any kind whatsoever. TV Series: Friendship is Magic Broadcasts No changes whatsoever. DVD Volume 1 On Disc 1: #Friendship is Magic (Part 1) (October 10, 2010) #Friendship is Magic (Part 2) (October 22, 2010) #The Ticket Master (October 29, 2010) #Applebuck Season (November 5, 2010) On Disc 2: #Griffon the Brush Off (November 12, 2010) #Boast Busters (November 19, 2010) #Dragonshy (November 26, 2010) #Look Before You Sleep (December 3, 2010) On Disc 3: #Bridle Gossip (December 10, 2010) #Swarm of the Century (December 17, 2010) #Winter Wrap Up (December 24, 2010) #Call of the Cutie (January 7, 2011) #Fall Weather Friends (January 28, 2011) Preview Trailers: *Wreck-It Ralph (June 7, 2012) *Rise of the Guardians (March 28, 2012) *Despicable Me 2 (March 2, 2012) *Hotel Transylvania (April 24, 2012) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (March 7, 2012) *Cinderella: Diamond Edition (April 28, 2012) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (June 5, 2012) Volume 2 On Disc 1: #Suited For Success (February 4, 2011) #Feeling Pinkie Keen (February 11, 2011) #Sonic Rainboom (February 18, 2011) #Stare Master (February 25, 2011) On Disc 2: #The Show Stoppers (March 4, 2011) #A Dog and Pony Show (March 11, 2011) #Green Isn't Your Color (March 18, 2011) #Over a Barrel (March 25, 2011) On Disc 3: #A Bird in the Hoof (April 8, 2011) #The Cutie Mark Chronicles (April 15, 2011) #Owl's Well That Ends Well (April 22, 2011) #Party of One (April 29, 2011) #The Best Night Ever (May 6, 2011) Preview Trailers: *Monsters University (June 20, 2012) *Despicable Me 2 (November 2, 2012) *The Smurfs 2 (November 19, 2012) *Epic (July 13, 2012) *Peter Pan: Diamond Edition (September 30, 2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (September 13, 2012) *My Little Pony Game App (November 13, 2012) Volume 3 On Disc 1: #The Return of Harmony (Part 1) (September 17, 2011) #The Return of Harmony (Part 2) (September 24, 2011) #Lesson Zero (October 15, 2011) #Luna Eclipsed (October 22, 2011) On Disc 2: #Sisterhooves Social (November 5, 2011) #The Cutie Pox (November 12, 2011) #May the Best Pet Win! (November 19, 2011) #The Mysterious Mare Do Well (November 26, 2011) On Disc 3: #Sweet and Elite (December 3, 2011) #Secret of My Excess (December 10, 2011) #Hearth's Warming Eve (December 17, 2011) Preview Trailers: *Monsters University (March 12, 2013) *Turbo (March 21, 2013) *Despicable Me 2 (May 7, 2013) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (February 27, 2013) *The Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition (February 1, 2013) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (April 17, 2013) Volume 4 On Disc 1: #Family Appreciation Day (January 7, 2012) #Baby Cakes (January 14, 2012) #The Last Roundup (January 21, 2012) #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (January 28, 2012) #Read It and Weep (February 4, 2012) On Disc 2: #Hearts and Hooves Day (February 11, 2012) #A Friend in Deed (February 18, 2012) #Putting Your Hoof Down (March 3, 2012) #It's About Time (March 10, 2012) #Dragon Quest (March 17, 2012) On Disc 3: #Hurricane Fluttershy (March 24, 2012) #Ponyville Confidential (March 31, 2012) #MMMystery on the Friendship Express (April 7, 2012) #A Canterlot Wedding (Part 1) (April 21, 2012) #A Canterlot Wedding (Part 2) (April 21, 2012) Preview Trailers: *Frozen (June 19, 2013) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (July 2, 2013) *Rio 2 (July 30, 2013) *The Lego Movie (June 18, 2013) *Mary Poppins: 50th Anniversary Edition (August 11, 2013) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (August 7, 2013) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Scene Selections: #A New Princess #Trouble In The Shadows #A Strange New World #Sunset Shimmer #New Friends #Challenges #Eye On The Prize #Heart And Determination #Rally #Together #The Big Night #A Final Stand #Victory #Credits Bonus material: *Theatrical Trailers *Through the Mirror: The Movie *Through the Mirror: The Look *Through the Mirror: The Music *Ponify Yourself *Meet the Characters *Music Videos - "Cafeteria Song", "This is Our Big Night" and "A Friend for Life" Preview Trailers: *Planes: Fire & Rescue (October 29, 2013) *Rio 2 (October 3, 2013) *The Lego Movie (October 31, 2013) *The Jungle Book: Diamond Edition (July 19, 2013) *Super Mario 3D World (November 22, 2013) Note: The Japanese subtitles are only accessible via the Subtitle button on your remote control or from the Language Select menu at the start of the disc's playback, as the subtitle menu only has English, Spanish, Portuguese and Korean subtitles as options. If you click on "Japanese", you will go straight to the film after the Hasbro Studios logo instead of the main menu. Volume 5 On Disc 1: #The Crystal Empire (Part 1) (November 10, 2012) #The Crystal Empire (Part 2) (November 10, 2012) #Too Many Pinkie Pies (November 17, 2012) #One Bad Apple (November 24, 2012) #Magic Duel (December 1, 2012) On Disc 2: #Sleepless in Ponyville (December 8, 2012) #Wonderbolts Academy (December 15, 2012) #Just for Sidekicks (December 22, 2012) #Apple Family Reunion (December 29, 2012) On Disc 3: #Spike at Your Service (January 19, 2013) #Keep Calm and Flutter On (January 26, 2013) #Games Ponies Play (February 9, 2013) #Magical Mystery Cure (February 16, 2013) Preview Trailers: *Planes: Fire & Rescue (February 6, 2014) *The Peanuts Movie (March 18, 2014) *Annie (April 14, 2014) *Dolphin Tale 2 (April 11, 2014) *Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition (February 12, 2014) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (January 7, 2014) *Mario Kart 8 (February 13, 2014) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014/2015 DVD) Scene Selections: #Opening #Magic #A Great Way To Meet Other Students (I) #A Great Way To Meet Other Students (II) #Dear Princess Celestia... (I) #Dear Princess Celestia... (II) #Friendship Is Magic (I) #Friendship Is Magic (II) #Battle Of The Bands (I) #Battle Of The Bands (II) #The Semi-Finals (I) #The Semi-Finals (II) #Getting The Band Back Together (I) #Getting The Band Back Together (II) #This Isn't Goodbye Bonus material: *Theatrical Trailer *8 Prequel Shorts: *#Music to My Ears *#Guitar Centered *#Hamstocalypse now *#Pinkie on the One *#Player Piano *#A Case for the Bass *#Shake Your Tail! *#Perfect Day for Fun Preview Trailers: *Inside Out (October 2, 2014) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (October 30, 2014) *Minions (November 3, 2014) *Annie (November 4, 2014) *The Peanuts Movie (November 18, 2014) *101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition (August 27, 2014) *Super Mario Maker (June 10, 2014) In September 2015, this movie is re-released in a 2-DVD set with more bonus material on Disc 2: *16 Music Videos (5 from the first film, 8 from this film, and 3 brand-new ones as animated shorts) *Cast of Characters *Animated Shorts Trailer *Comic-Con Teaser Trailer Note: This 2-disc set would not be available in Japan. Volume 6 On Disc 1: #Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 1) (November 23, 2013) #Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 2) (November 23, 2013) #Castle Mane-ia (November 30, 2013) #Daring Don't (December 7, 2013) On Disc 2: #Flight to the Finish (December 14, 2013) #Power Ponies (December 21, 2013) #Bats! (December 28, 2013) #Rarity Takes Manehattan (January 4, 2014) #Pinkie Apple Pie (January 11, 2014) On Disc 3: #Rainbow Falls (January 18, 2014) #Three's A Crowd (January 25, 2014) #Pinkie Pride (February 1, 2014) #Simple Ways (February 8, 2014) Special Features (on Disc 3): *Rainbow Reflections (July 22, 2014) *Season 4 Key Moments (July 26, 2014) *Elements of Harmony 101 *Music Video: "Hearts as Strong as Horses" Preview Trailers: *Inside Out (March 10, 2015) *Minions (February 3, 2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (March 12, 2015) *The Peanuts Movie (January 5, 2015) *Aladdin: Diamond Edition (February 1, 2015) *Annie (February 20, 2015) *Super Mario Maker (December 5, 2014) Volume 7 On Disc 1: #Filli Vanilli (February 15, 2014) #Twilight Time (February 22, 2014) #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (March 1, 2014) #Somepony to Watch Over Me (March 8, 2014) #Maud Pie (March 15, 2014) On Disc 2: #For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils (March 22, 2014) #Leap of Faith (March 29, 2014) #Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 (April 5, 2014) #Trade Ya! (April 19, 2014) On Disc 3: #Inspiration Manifestation (April 26, 2014) #Equestria Games (May 3, 2014) #Twilight's Kingdom (Part 1) (May 10, 2014) #Twilight's Kingdom (Part 2) (May 10, 2014) Special Features (on Disc 3): *Rainbow Reflections (July 22, 2014) *Season 4 Key Moments (July 26, 2014) *Elements of Harmony 101 *Music Video: "Hearts as Strong as Horses" Preview Trailers: *Inside Out (March 10, 2015) *Minions (February 3, 2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (March 12, 2015) *The Peanuts Movie (January 5, 2015) *Aladdin: Diamond Edition (February 1, 2015) *Annie (February 20, 2015) *Super Mario Maker (December 5, 2014) After Season 4, further DVDs (except for Equestria Girls) no longer carry Spanish or Portuguese dubs whatsoever. Blu-ray Season One On Disc 1: #Friendship is Magic (Part 1) (October 10, 2010) #Friendship is Magic (Part 2) (October 22, 2010) #The Ticket Master (October 29, 2010) #Applebuck Season (November 5, 2010) #Griffon the Brush Off (November 12, 2010) #Boast Busters (November 19, 2010) #Dragonshy (November 26, 2010) On Disc 2: #Look Before You Sleep (December 3, 2010) #Bridle Gossip (December 10, 2010) #Swarm of the Century (December 17, 2010) #Winter Wrap Up (December 24, 2010) #Call of the Cutie (January 7, 2011) #Fall Weather Friends (January 28, 2011) On Disc 3: #Suited For Success (February 4, 2011) #Feeling Pinkie Keen (February 11, 2011) #Sonic Rainboom (February 18, 2011) #Stare Master (February 25, 2011) #The Show Stoppers (March 4, 2011) #A Dog and Pony Show (March 11, 2011) #Green Isn't Your Color (March 18, 2011) On Disc 4: #Over a Barrel (March 25, 2011) #A Bird in the Hoof (April 8, 2011) #The Cutie Mark Chronicles (April 15, 2011) #Owl's Well That Ends Well (April 22, 2011) #Party of One (April 29, 2011) #The Best Night Ever (May 6, 2011) Special Features (on Disc 4): *Meet the Ponies (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Princess Celestia) *Behind-the-Scenes Featurette *Music Videos: "Winter Wrap Up", "Art of the Dress", "At the Gala" Season Two On Disc 1: #The Return of Harmony (Part 1) (September 17, 2011) #The Return of Harmony (Part 2) (September 24, 2011) #Lesson Zero (October 15, 2011) #Luna Eclipsed (October 22, 2011) #Sisterhooves Social (November 5, 2011) #The Cutie Pox (November 12, 2011) #May the Best Pet Win! (November 19, 2011) On Disc 2: #The Mysterious Mare Do Well (November 26, 2011) #Sweet and Elite (December 3, 2011) #Secret of My Excess (December 10, 2011) #Family Appreciation Day (January 7, 2012) #Baby Cakes (January 14, 2012) #Hearth's Warming Eve (December 17, 2011) On Disc 3: #The Last Roundup (January 21, 2012) #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (January 28, 2012) #Read It and Weep (February 4, 2012) #Hearts and Hooves Day (February 11, 2012) #A Friend in Deed (February 18, 2012) #Putting Your Hoof Down (March 3, 2012) #It's About Time (March 10, 2012) On Disc 4: #Dragon Quest (March 17, 2012) #Hurricane Fluttershy (March 24, 2012) #Ponyville Confidential (March 31, 2012) #MMMystery on the Friendship Express (April 7, 2012) #A Canterlot Wedding (Part 1) (April 21, 2012) #A Canterlot Wedding (Part 2) (April 21, 2012) Special Features (on Disc 4): *Season 2 Mashup *Twilight Sparkle Goes to Ponyville *"Appleoosa" starring Applejack *Rarity's Fashion Police *Pinkie Pie's Guide to Formal Dancing *Rainbow Dash's High Performance *Twilight Sparkle's To-Do List *Music Videos: "My Little Pony Theme Song", "Becoming Popular", "Smile Song", "The Flim Flam Song", "The Perfect Stallion", "BBBFF Song", "This Day Aria" Season Three On Disc 1: #The Crystal Empire (Part 1) (November 10, 2012) #The Crystal Empire (Part 2) (November 10, 2012) #Too Many Pinkie Pies (November 17, 2012) #One Bad Apple (November 24, 2012) #Magic Duel (December 1, 2012) #Sleepless in Ponyville (December 8, 2012) #Wonderbolts Academy (December 15, 2012) On Disc 2: #Just for Sidekicks (December 22, 2012) #Apple Family Reunion (December 29, 2012) #Spike at Your Service (January 19, 2013) #Keep Calm and Flutter On (January 26, 2013) #Games Ponies Play (February 9, 2013) #Magical Mystery Cure (February 16, 2013) Special Features (on Disc 2): *Meet the Ponies (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Princess Celestia) *Poniaffirmations - Reviewing 20 lessons in friendship from the first three seasons! *Music Videos: **"Babs Seed" **"Find a Way" **"The Failure Song" **"The Success Song" **"Raise This Barn" **"What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me" **"A True, True Friend" **"Life in Equestria" Season Four On Disc 1: #Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 1) (November 23, 2013) #Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 2) (November 23, 2013) #Castle Mane-ia (November 30, 2013) #Daring Don't (December 7, 2013) #Flight to the Finish (December 14, 2013) #Power Ponies (December 21, 2013) #Bats! (December 28, 2013) On Disc 2: #Rarity Takes Manehattan (January 4, 2014) #Pinkie Apple Pie (January 11, 2014) #Rainbow Falls (January 18, 2014) #Three's A Crowd (January 25, 2014) #Pinkie Pride (February 1, 2014) #Simple Ways (February 8, 2014) On Disc 3: #Filli Vanilli (February 15, 2014) #Twilight Time (February 22, 2014) #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (March 1, 2014) #Somepony to Watch Over Me (March 8, 2014) #Maud Pie (March 15, 2014) #For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils (March 22, 2014) #Leap of Faith (March 29, 2014) On Disc 4: #Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 (April 5, 2014) #Trade Ya! (April 19, 2014) #Inspiration Manifestation (April 26, 2014) #Equestria Games (May 3, 2014) #Twilight's Kingdom (Part 1) (May 10, 2014) #Twilight's Kingdom (Part 2) (May 10, 2014) Special Features (on Disc 4): *Rainbow Reflections (July 22, 2014) *Season 4 Key Moments (July 26, 2014) *Elements of Harmony 101 *Rainbow Lessons in Friendship - Reviewing 20 more friendship lessons from Seasons 1-4! *Cutie Mark Moments *"The Power Ponies" Short *Music Videos: "Hearts as Strong as Horses", "You'll Play Your Part", "Let the Rainbow Remind You" Season Five On Disc 1: #The Cutie Map - Part 1 (April 4, 2015) #The Cutie Map - Part 2 (April 4, 2015) #Castle Sweet Castle (April 11, 2015) #Bloom & Gloom (April 18, 2015) #Tanks for the Memories (April 25, 2015) #Appleoosa's Most Wanted (May 2, 2015) #Make New Friends but Keep Discord (May 16, 2015) On Disc 2: #The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone (May 23, 2015) #Slice of Life (June 13, 2015) #Princess Spike (June 20, 2015) #Party Pooped (June 27, 2015) #Amending Fences (July 4, 2015) #Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? (July 11, 2015) On Disc 3: #Canterlot Boutique (September 12, 2015) #Rarity Investigates! (September 19, 2015) #Made in Manehattan (September 26, 2015) #Brotherhooves Social (October 3, 2015) #Crusaders of the Lost Mark (October 10, 2015) #The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows (October 17, 2015) #Hearthbreakers (October 24, 2015) On Disc 4: #Scare Master (October 31, 2015) #What About Discord? (November 7, 2015) #The Hooffields and McColts (November 14, 2015) #The Mane Attraction (November 21, 2015) #The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 (November 28, 2015) #The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 (November 28, 2015) Special Features (on Disc 4): *Music Videos: "Light of Your Cutie Mark", "We'll Make Our Mark", "The Magic Inside (I Am Just a Pony)" The Complete Season 6 On Disc 1: #The Crystalling (Part 1) (March 26, 2016) #The Crystalling (Part 2) (March 26, 2016) #The Gift of the Maud Pie (April 2, 2016) #On Your Marks (April 9, 2016) #Gauntlet of Fire (April 16, 2016) #No Second Prances (April 30, 2016) #Newbie Dash (May 7, 2016) On Disc 2: #A Hearth's Warming Tail (May 14, 2016) #The Saddle Row Review (May 21, 2016) #Applejack's "Day" Off (May 28, 2016) #Flutter Brutter (June 4, 2016) #Spice Up Your Life (June 11, 2016) #Stranger Than Fan Fiction (July 30, 2016) On Disc 3: #The Cart Before the Ponies (August 6, 2016) #28 Pranks Later (August 13, 2016) #The Times They Are a Changeling (August 20, 2016) #Dungeons & Discords (August 27, 2016) #Buckball Season (September 3, 2016) #The Fault in Our Cutie Marks (September 10, 2016) #Viva Las Pegasus (September 17, 2016) On Disc 4: #Every Little Thing She Does (September 24, 2016) #P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) (October 1, 2016) #Where the Apple Lies (October 8, 2016) #Top Bolt (October 15, 2016) #To Where and Back Again (Part 1) (October 22, 2016) #To Where and Back Again (Part 2) (October 22, 2016) Special Features (on Disc 4): *Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook *Intro to Cutie Marks 101 *Days of Ponies' Past Equestria Girls film series My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2016 DVD) Scene Selections: #Opening Credits #CHS Rally #CHS Rally Song #Twilight Sparkle #What More Is Out There? #The Bus Ride #Crystal Prep Arrives #The Portal's Gone! #Welcome Party #The First Event #Twilight the Spy #The Second Event #The Magic is Going Haywire! #Unleash the Magic #A New Wondercolt #End Credits Bonus material: *Theatrical Trailer (Disc 1) *5 Animated Shorts (Disc 1): *#The Science of Magic *#Pinkie Spy *#All's Fair in Love and Friendship Games *#Photo Finished *#A Banner Day *Bonus Full-Length Episodes: "Games Ponies Play" and "Equestria Games" (Disc 2) *4 Deleted Scenes (Disc 2) *3 Promotional Videos: Principal Cinch, The Main Event, Crystal Prep Shadowbolts (Disc 2) *5 Music Videos (Disc 2) Preview Trailers: *Finding Dory (November 10, 2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Out of the Shadows (December 9, 2015) *The Secret Life of Pets (June 17, 2015) *The Angry Birds Movie (September 23, 2015) *Ice Age: Collision Course (December 15, 2015) *Disney Movies Anywhere (September 7, 2015) *Open Season: Scared Silly (October 29, 2015) *Kirby's 23rd Birthday (July 30, 2015) *Fuller House (December 17, 2015) Note: The DVD is of a single-disc edition in Japan. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016 DVD) Scene Selections: #A Midnight Nightmare #Sunny with Clouds #Magic Off the Ground #Down at the Docks #Spooky Stories #A Crash Landing #The Midnight in Me #Nature Guide #Magical Mayhem #Hiking at Night #Sparks in the Dark #Embrace the Magic #Flash Forward #On the Mystery Trail #Ambushed by Gloriosa #A Fashion Show Fiasco #A Thorny Problem #Twilight's Magic #A Crystal Ball #End Credits Bonus material: *Theatrical Trailer *Blooper Reel Preview Trailers: *Beauty and the Beast (November 14, 2016) *Monster Trucks (November 17, 2016) *Sing (November 2, 2016) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (November 21, 2016) *The Boss Baby (October 17, 2016) *The Lego Batman Movie (November 4, 2016) *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (August 17, 2016) *Fuller House: Season 2 (November 1, 2016) *Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS (October 24, 2016) *Super Mario Run (September 7, 2016) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Magical Movie Night (2017 DVD) Episodes: #Dance Magic (June 24, 2017) #Movie Magic (July 1, 2017) #Mirror Magic (July 8, 2017) Special Features: *16 Summertime Shorts: **Make Up Shake Up **A Photo Booth Story **Raise This Roof **Steps of Pep **Mad Twience **Monday Blues **Pet Project **Subs Rock **Shake Things Up! **The Art of Friendship **The Canterlot Movie Club **Leaping Off the Page **Get the Show on the Road **Epic Fails **Coinky-Dink World **Good Vibes *"Legend of Everfree" Highlights *Blooper Reels Preview Trailers: *The Incredibles 2 (November 2017) *Peter Rabbit (September 21, 2017) *Lady and the Tramp (Disney Signature Collection) Books Picture Storybook: "A Friend in Deed" Synopsis Pinkie Pie is happy to greet everypony in Ponyville. But when a newcomer, Cranky Doodle Donkey, moves in, Pinkie tries to befriend him, but never succeeds. Instead, she ends up annoying him even more every time she attempts to be friends with him. Will she succeed, or will Cranky have to be left alone forever? Differences between this book and the episode *In the episode, Pinkie laments over Cranky's rejection of making friends with her in Twilight's house, while in this book, she laments in Ponyville. With the former part edited, Twilight and Rainbow both don't make an appearance in the book, and because of this, it makes Pinkie Pie the only member of the mane six to appear in the entire book, as Spike wasn't in the episode, and Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy only made cameo appearances in a musical number from the episode, and they also aren't seen in the book. However, Pinkie mentions Rarity's name once. Notes *The reading level of this book is "Ages 4-8". *The book can be downloaded here: Requires Adobe Reader. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic